Someday (The Strokes)
Someday (traducido como: Algún día) es una canción de la banda de Garage e Indie Rock neoyorquina The Strokes perteneciente a su álbum de estudio debut Is This It. Letra Original= In many ways, they'll miss the good old days Someday, someday Yeah, it hurts to say, but I want you to stay Sometimes, sometimes When we was young, oh man, did we have fun Always, always Promises, they break before they're made Sometimes, sometimes Oh, my ex says I'm lacking in depth I will do my best Oh, you say you wanna stay by my side Darling, your head's not right See, alone we stand, together we fall apart Yeah, I think I'll be all right I'm working so I won't have to try so hard Tables, they turn sometimes Oh, someday No, I ain't wasting no more time Trying, trying Now my fears, they come to me in threes So I sometimes Say, "Fate, my friend, you say the strangest things I find, sometimes" Oh, my ex says I'm lacking in depth Said, I will try my best You say you wanna stay by my side Darling, your head's not right See, alone we stand, together we fall apart Yeah, I think I'll be all right I'm working so I won't have to try so hard Tables, they turn sometimes Oh, someday No, I ain't wasting no more time |-| Español= En muchas maneras, echaran de menos los buenos viejos tiempos Algún día, algún día Si, duele decirlo, pero quiero que te quedes A veces, a veces Cuando yo era joven, oh hombre, nos divertíamos Siempre, siempre Promesas, se rompen antes de hacerlas A veces, a veces Oh, mi ex dice que me falta intensidad Daré lo mejor de mi Dices que te quieres quedar a mi lado Cariño, no estás bien de la cabeza Mira, si nos quedamos de pie juntos nos caeremos Si, creo que estaré bien Estoy trabajando en eso así que esforzarme no sera tan duro Mesas, a veces dan vueltas Oh, algún día No, no voy a desperdiciar más mi tiempo Ahora mis miedos vienen a mi de a tres Así que a veces Digo: destino amigo mío, dices las cosas más raras Me doy cuenta, a veces Oh, mi ex dice que me falta intensidad Daré lo mejor de mi Dices que te quieres quedar a mi lado Cariño, no estás bien de la cabeza Mira, si nos quedamos de pie juntos nos caeremos Si, creo que estaré bien Estoy trabajando en eso así que esforzarme no sera tan duro Mesas, a veces dan vueltas Oh, algún día No, no voy a desperdiciar más mi tiempo Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizas por el propio artista: Original= thumb|center|400 px Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción de Someday? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Sencillo Categoría:The Strokes Categoría:Garage Rock Categoría:Indie Rock